LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S3 P3/Transcript
(Blake and his group are seen moving through the woods) Jason: Okay, I gotta say. Devon: Hm? Jason: For a place full of monsters, Remnant's got some pretty nice looking nature. Blake H: Yeah I know what you mean Jason. Jin: I could get use to this myself. Nora: *Voice* Remnant for all its trouble DOES have some amazing views! Henry: Nora? Are you up in the tree? Nora: *Voice* Yep! Devon: Why? Nora: *Voice* Cause I can! Devon:...... Henry: Okay then. Nora: *Voice* Oh hey! Judging from where we are going, I think we are nearing some old ruins! Blake H: Ruins huh? Nora: *Voice* Yeah! Grimm like to hang out there to! Jason: Oh cool! Blake H: Hmm.. I get the feeling that's where Warf is hanging out, Devon: Has to be. Pete: Let's keep moving then. Blake H: Good idea Pete. Come on. Jin: Get down from the tree Nora. Nora: *Jumps down* I'm back! Jason: Hey Blake what's the plan when we find the captain? Blake H: Wait for Sep to ambush him and then attack him. Jason: Alright then. Blake H: Now come on. Let's head up to the ruins. (The group continues on word. Meanwhile with a certain group of Stand Users) Mista: Aw come on! Again?! (Mista is seen looking at a plate containing four pieces of cake) Mista: I swear does Atlas just have it out for me?! This is the second goddamn time this has happened! Fugo: Well it doesn't help that you're making a scene Mista. Mista: It's not my fault! Giorno:...... (The sound of a portal opening is heard) Giorno: Hm? Bruno: What was that? (The four all stand and look as Alex, Erin and Jack all walk out) Mista: Oh, it's them. Alex: Ah there you guys are. Erin: Sup? Giorno: This is a surprise. We didn't expect to see you guys again. Alex: Yeah we know. Mista: What's going on? Erin: We were wondering if you guys would be willing to help us out with something. Bruno: What is it? Erin: Well its those Grimm Targhul we've been dealing with. Jack: We recently had a run in with some of them, and they proved to be tougher then we thought. So we need a little back up. Giorno: Back up? Jack: Yeah. Giorno: Hmm. Fugo: You want our help, even after you accused us of being evil servants? Alex: Look we're sorry about that. It was stupid but you have to admit, the fact you guys knew about someone super powerful that only a few people knew about was kinda suspicious. Giorno: But we were honest right? We said we overheard it from the Spot kid. Alex: Yeah we know. Bruno: Why us though? Mista: Yeah. If these guys have an army, what are four extra guys gonna do for you? Erin: You'd be surprised what a small group of people can do to make a difference. Not to mention, you guys and your Stands are pretty tough. Giorno: *Smirk* Mista: Heh, you've only seen Fugo and Giorno's abilities so far. Me and Bucciarati still have a chance to shine. Bruno: *Nod* Jack: So, you in? Fugo:..... Bruno:......We're in. Jack: *Smirk* Alex: Alright. Let's get back home then. (The group all gets ready to go before it cuts to Blake and his group entering the ruins) Jason: *Looking around* Whoa.... (The group sees some old ruins, destroy buildings, some signs of battle from years ago) Jin: Man. What happened here? Devon: Who knows? Blake H: Shh! (The group looks at Blake and then they see what he's looking at. A Grimm pack, is seen gather around, and they're captain Warf is seen standing infront of a cage. A cage that has an Ursa) ???: Sir you sure this is a good idea? Warf: Just because we're allies doesn't mean we can't show the inferior Grimm their place in this world! It's time I make that example right now. Blake H: Well looks like a showdown is going on. Jason: Oh man is that Warf guy gonna go fight that Ursa? Jin: Looks like it. Warf: Now let me show this creature where he belongs! In the dirt! Open the cage! ???: HEY!! (The Warf turns to see Sep and his pack arriving) Sep: That Ursa isn't the ONLY one who will be put in his place! Warf: Excuse me? ???: What kind of soldiers are those?? ???: They're all...different. Blake H: Looks like Sep is here! Jin: Now's our chance! Sep: FOR THE GOD OF LIGHT!! (Warf gets shocked and gets ready for battle. The Ursa opens the cage) Blake H: Go time guys! Nora: ATTACK!!! (The heroes rush in as well) Warf: It's a goddamn TRAITOR PACK!!! ???: Turn them to smoke! (The heroes and Sep's pack go for Warf's men, Nora goes for the Ursa, and Blake goes for Warf. Blake attacks Warf who blocks the attack) Warf: I don't know how it is you are doing this! But I promise this little rebellion of yours will fall! Right after I kill you! Blake H: I'm not starting a rebellion, I'm freeing your brothers from evil! Warf: You're the evil one here boy! (Warf and Blake then start to fight while the others deal with the rest of the threat) Jason: Whao guys! Look at Nora! (Nora is seen on top of the Ursa ridding it) Nora: YEEEEAH!! Jin: The hell?! Devon: Dude are you insane?! Pete: Nora be careful! Nora: WHY!? THIS IS FUN! HEY BLAKE SHOULD SEE IF HIS FANCY LIGHT MAGIC COULD WORK ON THIS GUY! Jason: I don't think that's how it works Nora! Devon: Don't you think transforming a Grimm is gonna attract unwanted attention!? Nora: Aww come on! We'd get our own Grimm! (Pete is fighting off some Grimm when he sees Blake) Pete: Blake! Do you need help?! Blake H: No no I- (Blake gets punched in the gut) Blake H: Gnn! ....Yes! (Pete rushes after Warf and attacks him) Warf: AHH! You little- (Blake uses the distraction to blast Warf in the face with a beam of light) Warf: NRAAAHH!! (Warf covers his face and falls down) Warf: Gnnn, my face! You little shit! (Blake uses this chance to run up, jump on Warf and place his glowing arm on Warf. He starts to use his power to infuse him with light) Blake H: SERVE ME! Warf: I.....WON'T...... Blake H: Come on! Do it! Warf: GRAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! (Warf is seen becoming pure white and blue eyes. Blake gets off him) Warf: I live to serve you God of Light! Blake H: *Sigh* Pete: Nice one Blake! Devon: Ummm, guys! (Blake then turns as the Ursa throws Nora from its back) Devon: Smokey's still loose! Blake H: I got it! (Blake runs toward it) Jin: DUDE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!??! (Blake runs up to the Grimm, dodges its swing, hopes on its shoulders, then shoves his glowing arm on its face) Ursa: *Pained roar* Devon: BLAKE!!! Jason: YOU'RE INSANE!!!! (Blake continues to hold the Grimm as it suddenly starts to turn white and eyes go to blue. The Grimm then calm and goes on all fours) Blake H: Good boy. Jason: !!! Pete: Holy crap... Jin: No way. H-He did it! Blake H: Wow. I didn't think that would work but it did. This turned out a whole lot better then I thought. Nora: WHOO! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT BLAKE! Blake H: Heh. (Blake jumps from the Grimm's shoulders) Blake H: Well, now we got a bear on our team. ???: Well done boss! (The group then sees Strong arrive) Strong: Well now between all your human and Targhul buddies, plus the new additions to your army, I'd say your ready for an attack on the nest. Jin: Whoa you sure about that? Strong: Oh yeah. All of us together should be enough to break though the nest and take out the Alpha. Once the Alpha's out of the way, the rest of the nest will surrender. Jason: How do you always know where we are? Jin: Yeah that's weirding me out a bit. Strong: That's cause I'm always close by. You might not see me, but I'm always there. The heroes:.... Nora: Creepy.... Strong: Anyway, just give the word and we'll gather at the nest. (Strong, Warf, Sep, and they're troops leave. Warf takes the Ursa with him as his riding animal) Jin: Well. Nice job today Blake. Blake H: Thanks Jin. Devon: Now we can start making plans to take that nest! Blake H: Yeah. Come on. Let's go tell the others the good news! Nora: Awww! Blake H: What what? Nora: They took the bear.... Blake H: *Pats Nora's shoulder* Have some of Ren's pancakes you'll feel better. Nora: Hmm. Yeah you're right. Blake H: Right. Let's go guys! (The group then starts the trek back home ready to take on the nest) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts